Hate Date
Charles and Jabari go on a double date; Iyana and Kaylynn break up. Plot Charles is at Marsha's hotel discussing the way they're gonna have their first time. Charles starts to have contradicting feelings and says he might want to wait until he's married like the Earthrealm Christians. Marsha says, "So, you're cancelling out on me?" "Yes, I'm sorry. I just wanna live a good life. Plus, what if you don't like it?" Charles replies. "It's called practice! But, since I love you, I'll go along with your plan. After all, this isn't a sex mission for me." Marsha kisses Charles good bye and goes off to work...at Hooters. While on her way through the lobby, she meets a girl about her age who's struggling with booking her room. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you in without booking ahead of time." the attendant says. Marsha sees that the girl is having trouble and tells him to put it under her name and give her the nicest available room and cancel everyone else's bookings for that room. The girl thanks Marsha and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Dana Thorton. I'm new to California." Marsha and Dana talk for a while and promise to meet up after Marsha is done with work. Charles opens a portal back to Outworld where he hopes to discuss his new choice of lifestyle. He walks through the palace doors to see Jared sitting on the throne and Ro Ro sitting on his lap. "Gramps, I've got good news!" Charles exclaims. Ro Ro looks at Charles, annoyed that he interrupted him. "What do you want now Charles?" Ro Ro asks. "I've decided that I'm not going to have sex until I'm married!" "Oh, that's good Charles, now leave me and Jared alone." Charles walks towards the stairs when Ro Ro realizes that the Earthrealm Christians believe in celibacy and calls Charles back to him immediately. "Charles, I've had it with you and your fag fads! You're trying to be a 'Christian' now?" Ro Ro says. "I'm not being a Christian, Gramps. I just don't want to have sex until I'm married to Marsha, or whoever I marry." Charles replies, and goes to tell everyone else his news. "That boy could never rule Outworld. He'd be worst then grandpa Onaga was." Ro Ro says. Charles runs to Iyana's room to tell her and Anaya the news. "Girls, I'm not gonna have sex until I'm married!" Charles happily exclaims. Anaya applauds Charles' decision and Iyana says, "Good for you Charles. I'm making the same decision." Charles skips off to his room and Kaylynn goes into Iyana's room with Xavier. "Hey guys," Iyana says. "Whats up?" Kaylynn confronts Iyana about what happened in Revisionworld because Xavier told him. "So you're just gonna cheat on me and think I wouldn't find out?" Kaylynn says. "I didn't cheat on you, he tried to trick me into having sex with him!" Kaylynn and Iyana bicker about the situation for a while and Iyana goes in on Change which upsets Xavier. "Yo, bitch, don't talk about my damn daddy!" Xavier says. "Really. You and your daddy are just alike. Your annoying attitude matches both of your parents," Iyana says. "Your mother's a prostitutic whore and your daddy is a fucking pimp that looks for new whores every day. You're an anorexic bastard and that's why Ro Ro doesn't claim you as his grandson!" Xavier gets upset and storms downstairs to the throne room and Kaylynn and Iyana break up while Anaya just sits and watches in silence. Ro Ro is making out with Jared on his throne when Xavier storms downstairs. "Ro Ro, do you claim me as your grandson?" Xavier asks. "What are you talking about 'Bones'?" Ro Ro asks. "I'm talking about when you're around other people do you claim me as your grandson!" Xavier exclaims angrily. Ro Ro hesitates with the question and tries to dodge it but Xavier says, "Answer the fucking question you gay bastard!" Jared tells him to be respectful but Xavier tells him to shut the fuck up. Ro Ro finally answers and says, "Ok, no, I don't." * "Why don't you claim me as your grandson? Are you ashamed of me?" - Xavier * "No I'm not ashamed of you. It's just that everyone in Outworld knows about your annoying personality." - Ro Ro * "What do you mean I'm annoying? I'm just like you--real but not gay. Is it because I'm not gay?" - Xavier * "No, I could care less about that. It's just that, when I start fights, I can finish them. You on the other hand are just annoying and will start a fight and never finish it." - Ro Ro * "I do finish it. When they shut the fuck up, I've finished it!" - Xavier * "No, every time they 'shut the fuck up', they're just trying to spare themselves a sentence in prison because they'd fucking murder you." - Ro Ro Xavier is infuriated and opens up a portal to Revisionworld to confide in his father. Ro Ro rolls his eyes and goes back to making out with Jared. Charles rushes to Jabari and asks him to go to California with him to meet his girlfriend in which he agrees. When they get to California, Charles sees Marsha walking on an elevator with an unknown girl. Jabari and Charles rush to get on the elevator with them and Jabari introduces himself to Marsha and her friend. "Oh, Jabari, this is my friend Dana. She's new in California and she'll be staying here for a week." Marsha says. Dana and Jabari instantly falls in love but are afraid to tell each other. "So, Marsha, we still up for our date tonight?" Charles asks. "Sure honey. But, we can't leave Dana and Jabari outcasted. You guys should come with us!" Marsha says. Dana and Jabari agree and the four go to Texas Roadhouse for dinner. "So, Dana, tell us about yourself." Jabari says. "Well, I'm mixed. I'm half ghetto, half classy. I like rap music, but I do pop music too. I'm a little country because I was born in the south in the ghetto end of Atlanta." Dana says. "Really, I'm mixed too! There's the first thing we have in common! Tell me more!" Jabari says excitedly. "Well, my father is black and my mother is white. It was kind of a forced marriage because my mom was raped by my father. His mother is very religious and strict and when she found out what he'd done, she made him apologize and marry her. The marriage was a little edgy at first but they learned that they were perfect for each other." Jabari says he has to go to the bathroom and Dana says she has to go too. Before they reach the bathroom, Dana starts making out with Jabari. The two confess their love for each other and Dana starts giving him a blowjob. Charles and Marsha see the two and Marsha gets inspired and goes under the table to give Charles a blowjob. An hour later and the four go to a club to dance their food down. Dana and Jabari continue to make out on the sidelines while Charles and Marsha dance. Bitch Puddin', the D.J. at the club sees Jabari and yells his name to catch his attention. Jabari looks up and sees Bitch Puddin' and Jamal making out and the two give each other a thumbs up. The four go back to the hotel and Marsha and Charles kiss each other good night. Jabari then releases the news that he and Dana are dating. He also says that he and Dana are going to stay in a room together to "make sweet love". Charles give him a thumbs up and goes back to Outworld to tell Ro Ro the news. Charles tells Ro Ro the news and Ro Ro says that he'll be happy when Ice gets a girlfriend and "gets the hell out of his house", to which Ice hears him and says, "Never!" Ro Ro goes up to his room when he hears Iyana crying. "What's wrong grandbaby?" Ro Ro asks. "Kaylynn and I broke up!" Iyana says. Ro Ro gives her a whole 30 minute speech about love and says that she'll be alright. Ro Ro goes to his room and opens his revolving closet. He puts on his black leather gloves, his black leather jumpsuit, his black leather go go boots, and heads out to Killerwood. Ro Ro sneaks into Kaylynn's house where he is arguing with his mother. Kaylynn goes to the living room to watch T.V. when he hears his mother scream. Kaylynn rushes to her aid to find her knocked out unconscious. Ro Ro appears behind him and kidnaps him. It is later revealed that Kaylynn was encased in gold in a shirtless and scared position, and in Ro Ro's trophy room, making him trophy #9. Ro Ro stands in front of Kaylynn's statue, proud that he has a new toy to play with. Short: Girl Talk with Anaya Kahn (How to Be a Girl) Anaya teaches viewers how to be a girl, without becoming Caitlyn Jenner. Plot "Ok girls, and some boys, today I'm teach you all what makes you a girl and how to do it correctly without being Caitlyn Jenner. Now, if you wanna know if you're already a girl, follow these steps. First, feel your chest for breasts. If you do not feel them, that's your first step to knowing you're a boy. Now, feel your butt. I say butt 'cause if it's not big then it's not an ass. Don't have an ass, well, you're almost to knowing if you're a man. Now, feel down there. If you've got a vagina but no ass or breasts, well...you're a man whose penis they cut off at birth to fulfill the wishes of a disappointed parent. Now, on to being a girl. First off, you've gotta walk the walk. You've gotta let people know, 'I'm a girl, and I like being a girl'. Once people see that walk, you've let them know that you're a girl, and good at it too. Now, to let people no that you don't take shit from people, walk up to a girl and slap the living hell out of her. Tell her 'I want you to know who the hell I am!' This lets her know and the people around her know, 'don't fuck with me or you'll get your ass whooped'. Once those two steps are completed, the last step is...sex...like a girl. I'm now going to now demonstrate how to take a dick with this pickle." *Anaya shoves a pickle up her vagina. "Alrighty, got that up there. Now I'm taking it out like a girl." *Anaya queefs out the pickle. "Alright. Now for those women whose men live large, I'm gonna demonstrate those black men's penises with this zucchini." *Anaya shoves zucchini up her vagina. "Alright. That's all the time we have today, be sure to check back in two weeks from now!" *Show ends.